


You can't stay

by AndersAndrew



Series: Supernatural - Season 9 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Human Castiel, M/M, Post-Episode: s09e03 I'm No Angel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel se fait virer du bunker. Dean le conduit à la gare routière la plus proche, l'occasion peut-être de laisser parler des sentiments longtemps enfouis...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't stay

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : You can't stay  
> Fandom : Supernatural  
> Rating : PG-13  
> Genre : slash+introspections angst  
> Pairing : Dean/Castiel  
> Nombre de mots : 3058  
> Commentaire : SPOILER SAISON 9 EPISODE 3. Parce que c'est une suite frustrée écrite après visionnage du dit épisode de Metatronaomidick

Son cœur manqua un battement.  
Dean le dévisageait avec une profonde tristesse. Castiel aurait préféré ne pas le voir ; cela lui aurait permis de se mettre en colère, de s'indigner.  
Mais sur le coup, pris par surprise en fixant ses yeux vert amande, c'était impossible. Et puis il avait dit qu'il ne s'abandonnerait ni à la luxure, ni à la rancœur. Pour le désespoir, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il était à deux doigts d'y être précipité par les paroles de Dean...  
« Je peux demander...pourquoi ? », interrogea-t-il.  
Il se rendit compte en prononçant ces mots que sa voix tremblait. Il était courageux, mais le choc était trop rude pour lui. Ses capacités d'adaptation peinaient déjà à trouver un équilibre parmi toutes ces nouveautés, et elles ne pouvaient pas le faire rebondir sur un tel retournement de situation ; surtout après tout ce qu'il avait déjà traversé, toute cette souffrance, tout ce douloureux cheminement pour en arriver à ce point précis, ce moment où il se fait jeter comme emballage en plastique. Il n'y arrivait plus. Il n'y arriverait pas.  
L'expression de Dean changea, passant par plusieurs étapes qu'il lui était très difficiles de décrypter, plongé dans son propre trouble. Les émotions humaines...étaient si poignantes, si déchirantes. C'était quasiment physique, il avait l'impression de les ressentir en lui, dans son ventre, dans sa poitrine.  
Il se sentait idiot aussi. C'était quelque chose dont il avait l'habitude avec Dean et ses références obscures, mais cette fois, ça le blessait plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire. En plus de l'incompréhension totale dans laquelle il était, la trahison lui tombait dessus comme un coup de massue, l'assommant presque.  
Dean ouvrit la bouche, mais ne répondit rien. Cas s'emballa aussitôt :  
\- Est-ce que...j'ai fait quelque chose qui...  
Une remise en question immédiate s'imposa à lui, et il se remémora rapidement ses faits et gestes depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés : était-ce parce qu'il avait causé la chute des anges ? Qu'il était mort et qu'il avait dû le ressusciter ? Qu'il avait perdu sa grâce, donc son utilité ?  
Qu'il avait connu les plaisirs de la chair avec quelqu'un d'autre ?  
\- Non !, le coupa précipitamment le chasseur. Tu n'y es pour rien, enfin si, mais en fait...non...c'est...c'est juste compliqué...  
Il soupira en passant la main dans ses cheveux courts, visiblement embarrassé.  
\- Tout est de ma faute, murmura-t-il piteusement.  
A ce moment-là, les sentiments de Castiel devinrent terriblement ambigus, contradictoires et violents : désirs de consoler et de frapper s'entremêlaient. Tant et si bien qu'il prit peur ; les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sous l'impact de ce maelström destructeur.  
\- Si tu comptais me faire partir, pourquoi me faire venir en premier lieu, Dean ? Pourquoi...m'avoir cherché...et ramené. Tu aurais dû me laisser mort !  
Le visage de Dean devînt blême et se froissa comme du papier journal ; l'image était particulièrement appropriée. Il se décomposa littéralement sur pied, et l'ancien ange réalisa à quel point il avait été effrayé à l'idée de le perdre. Pourtant ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il lui demandait de partir.  
Castiel baissa pudiquement les yeux et répéta plus bas :  
\- Tu aurais dû me laisser mort.  
Il savait qu'au fond, il ne le pensait pas, et que c'était mesquin de sa part de vouloir lui faire mal en disant cela. Ce n'était jamais arrivé avant qu'il le fasse consciemment, et quelque part, il aima le regard désemparé que lui jeta Dean. Ce dernier répliqua sourdement, sincère :  
\- J'ai...j'ai besoin de toi.  
Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre. Ça ne signifiait plus rien aux yeux de Castiel après cet aveux. 'Je veux que tu partes', c'était exactement ce que ça voulait dire, pour lui.  
\- C'est faux, dit-il d'un ton las.  
Ça faisait mal au cœur de l'admettre maintenant. Il y avait tellement cru, il avait mis tellement d'espoir, tellement de confiance dans leur relation.  
Il frotta distraitement le devant de son t-shirt, rentrant les épaules. Ça faisait mal à l'intérieur.  
Soudain Dean l'agrippa; ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans le sweat shirt que portait Cas et lui meurtrissait la peau. Il était devenu un peu plus maigre en quelques jours sans manger correctement. Le stress et le manque de sommeil n'avait sans doute pas aidé.  
Toutefois le chasseur était incapable de le lâcher. Il le regardait avec intensité, et, l'espace d'un instant, Castiel entrevit tout ce qu'il aurait voulu lui dire, et tout ce qu'il ne lui dira pas. Pas aujourd'hui, peut-être jamais.  
Il n'était pas prêt. Cas se rendait compte que malgré sa propre inexpérience en tant qu'humain, il pouvait voir combien Dean était fragile, retenu par des barrières futiles qui l'empêchaient d'avancer.  
Il décida de lui donner un coup de main. Ou de l'enfoncer davantage.  
\- Tu as menti, déclara gravement l'ancien ange. Tu as dis qu'on était une famille. Que tu m'aimais comme un frère.  
Il vit Dean se raidir au mot « aimais » ; cependant, il intervînt avec la véhémence de celui qui veut croire :  
\- Et on l'est ! On est une famille. Toi, Moi, Sammy, et même Kévin. On est une famille !  
Castiel se dégagea doucement de son étreinte.  
\- Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça à Sam.  
Dean ne savait plus quoi répondre. La culpabilité se lisait clairement sur son visage, sans qu'il puisse ajouter quoique ce soit.  
Tout à coup, Cas comprit.  
\- ...tu fais ça pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il détourna la tête, encore plus blessé si c'était possible, pas seulement à cause de Dean, mais à cause des conséquences de ses propres actes.  
\- Je représente un danger, c'est ça ? Si les anges découvrent que vous m'abritez ici...  
\- Cas...  
Humilié, Castiel se leva. Dean tenta de le retenir, néanmoins Cas retira son bras.  
\- Cas, je t'en prie...  
\- Assez de prières, rétorqua sèchement Castiel en lui tournant le dos.  
Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, silhouette chétive et terriblement humaine dans son sweat rouge, la nuque exposée, vulnérable, où poussaient quelques boucles.  
\- Je t'aimais, avoua-t-il dans un murmure. Je t'aimais quitte à en mourir si ça s'avérait nécessaire.  
Il quitta la pièce.  
Dean serra lentement le poing, les épaules tendues.

Sam n'en saurait rien. Une fois Castiel parti, Dean avait prévu de lui mentir – encore – en prétendant que Cas ne voulait pas rester de peur de les mettre en danger.  
Ça allait être dur de le lui faire avaler, mais au pire, il pourrait toujours compter sur un coup de pouce de Zeke.  
Même si ce dernier était un lâche. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu espérer de la part d'un ange ? Il avait trop fréquenté Cas. Il avait légèrement oublié que les anges étaient pour la plupart un beau paquet d'ordures.  
Cela dit, pour Sam, il pouvait se forcer à le subir. Il pouvait faire des sacrifices.  
Mais était-il vraiment prêt à sacrifier Cas ? A vivre avec ce poids sur les épaules, ou plutôt...à vivre sans lui ?  
Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans la voiture, dans un silence de mort. Pas de place pour la musique dans cette ambiance mortelle.  
Dean avait insisté pour l'emmener à la prochaine gare routière. Castiel n'avait rien dit et s'était contenté de monter dans l'impala. Le chasseur ignorait s'il était furieux, peiné ou juste indifférent. Cas n'avait jamais été le genre facile à décoder.  
Bien sûr, ils pourraient tout simplement en parler, mais Dean n'était pas très à l'aise avec les sentiments et tout ce blabla. Et il craignait les réponses qu'il risquait de recevoir.  
Il repassait en boucle ses dernières paroles dans sa tête. Quand il parlait « d'aimer », c'était forcément fraternel. Mais...que devait-il penser du passé qu'il avait utilisé ?  
Était-ce terminé ? Avait-il rompu la chaîne à force de tirer dessus ? Comme un gosse qui bousille son jouet préféré en s'amusant trop souvent et trop brutalement avec ?  
Il regrettait tant que leur relation ne soit pas plus simple. Le début de leur amitié semblait remonter à tellement loin ! Parfois, il aurait aimé retrouver les choses comme elles étaient alors, avant toutes ces souffrances endurées, les trahisons, et cette ambiguïté douce-amère qui brouillait les limites de son affection.  
\- Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, lâcha-t-il.  
Quelque chose frémissait dans sa voix ; Castiel tourna la tête vers sa vitre sans répondre.  
\- Je sais que...que c'est moche pour toi, continua-t-il sur sa lancée. Je déteste l'idée de te laisser. Mais je n'ai pas le choix...et je peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi.  
Il s'attendait plus ou moins à ce que Cas lui réponde qu'on avait toujours le choix ; mais il ne le fit pas, se contentant de garder un silence de mauvais augure.  
\- Je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare comme ça. En fait, je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare tout court, ajouta-t-il. Merde, Cas, je...je...  
Il tenta de forcer l'aveu à passer ses lèvres ; il voulait l'exprimer clairement au moins une fois. Même si ça ne changera pas grand chose.  
Seulement, si cela pouvait permettre de conserver un lien spécial avec Cas, ça valait sans doute la peine malgré tout.  
Il savait que c'était égoïste. Il enchaînait les gens qu'il aimait sans leurs faire la moindre promesse, puis il leurs faisait du mal. Il ne le faisait pas exprès mais ça n'amoindrissait pas sa faute.  
En se garant sur le parking, il fouilla dans la boîte à gants pour donner des cartes de crédit à Cas, qu'il ait de quoi subvenir à ses besoins les premiers temps. Mais l'ange déchu avait déjà détaché sa ceinture de sécurité et ouvert sa portière.  
\- Attends !, fit Dean en le retenant vivement par le bras.  
Il remarqua à nouveau combien il avait maigri. Son poignet avait les os saillants et le réseau bleuté de ses veines se voyait par transparence à travers la peau. Il aurait sans doute pu le casser rien qu'en serrant vraiment très fort.  
\- Je peux me débrouiller seul, répondit Cas en le toisant de ses grands yeux bleus cernés.  
Une vague de pitié submergea Dean, faisant céder une digue en lui. Son regard se brouilla une seconde et il cligna des paupières ; il s'empara du visage de Castiel pour l'approcher du sien. Les yeux de Cas s'écarquillèrent. Il sentit son souffle s'accélérer et caresser ses lèvres.  
Finalement, l'ancien habitant du Paradis le repoussa d'un geste brusque, plus par réflexe que par réelle envie de se détacher. Mais Dean s'écarta, mortifié ; son expression était devenue très sombre.  
Quelque chose avait définitivement rompu et c'était impossible de faire marche arrière. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?  
Inquiet, Cas posa timidement la main sur son bras.  
Dean sortit prestement de l'impala.  
\- Dean !, appela Castiel en claquant également sa portière pour le suivre.  
L'interpellé s'enfuit à pas rapides, cependant, en quelques enjambées, son ami le rattrapa.  
\- Dean, répéta-t-il en le faisant se retourner.  
\- Arrête ! C'est bon, se rebiffa le chasseur, mort de honte. J'ai merdé, je sais. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça !  
\- Tu parles du fait que tu me chasses, ou de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la voiture ?  
Après une seconde interloquée, Dean soupira :  
\- Les deux.  
Il baissa d'un ton :  
\- C'est de ma faute si tu t'es rebellé. Si tu es dans cet état, si tu es pourchassé. Et moi, je...je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à te laisser, alors que...  
Il déglutit. Jamais le secret d'Ezechiel n'avait été aussi lourd à porter.  
\- Je veux te garder.  
Il était véritablement comme un gosse. Un mioche qui fait son caprice. La vie n'avait jamais été juste avec lui, et c'était maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte ?  
Castiel détailla ses traits comme pour décoder la signification derrière ces actions erratiques. Des larmes dans ses yeux qui refusaient de disparaître, qui montaient sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. Il était pris dans un tourbillon d'émotions désordonnées qui luttaient pour prendre le contrôle. Culpabilité, mensonge, possessivité, solitude, dégoût de soi...  
\- Si tu savais...je ne veux pas te laisser partir. Vraiment pas. Bon sang !  
Il se passa une main sur les yeux. Cas se rapprocha et posa sa paume chaude sur sa joue pour lui faire tourner la tête.  
\- Dean.  
Tout à coup, il était tout près, et ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes, lentement.  
\- Cas, qu'est-ce que...  
\- Chhhut, susurra l'ange déchu.  
Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche, sans forcer, avec précaution. Dean pouvait sentir la cicatrice dans le creux de sa main frotter contre sa joue légèrement rugueuse. Il se demanda fugitivement comment il l'avait eu. Une autre main se glissa dans son cou, et il se pressa contre Cas en réaction, il enlaça étroitement sa taille comme il l'aurait fait avec une femme, dans un geste de propriétaire. Il ne s'en apercevait pas, bien sûr. Il serra juste le corps fragile. Comme pour le protéger.

La bouche de Dean tremblait contre celle de Castiel, et c'était bon de le sentir s'émouvoir, d'avoir une emprise sur lui, à défaut des évènements. Une forme de contrôle. Depuis qu'il était humain, l'ancien serviteur du Seigneur était soumis à de multiples impératifs – boire, manger, aller aux toilettes. Rien ne semblait lui appartenir, et rien n'avait de réel sens. Tout n'était qu'une succession d'actes futiles et dérisoires.  
C'est en embrassant Dean qu'il se rendit compte que certaines choses étaient importantes. Malgré tous les obstacles, les difficultés auxquelles il était confronté, et bien que le chasseur ne ressente pas leur lien de la même façon, il trouvait cette idée réconfortante, de pouvoir se raccrocher à ce sentiment d'appartenance.  
Car Dean était à lui, et il était à Dean, aussi sûrement qu'il était un humain désormais ; et il voulait goûter cette nouvelle liberté qui lui était offerte pour s'approprier définitivement ce qu'il désirait.  
Il s'agrippa au cou de Dean et accentua son baiser, écrasant ses lèvres charnues sur celles du chasseur avec fougue. Ce dernier le plaqua rudement contre un mur.  
\- Bordel, chuchota-t-il à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.  
Mais avant que Castiel n'ait pu prononcer un mot, il revînt à la charge. C'était doux et brûlant ; leurs corps étaient emboîtés, ils étaient comme connectés, un bref instant. Pas besoin de réfléchir ni de douter. La sensation seule faisait à l'ancien soldat de Dieu un effet grisant ; la charge d'adrénaline qu'il avait connu avec April n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant. C'était trop intense, son corps devenait une véritable pile électrique sur le point de claquer. Ses doigts cherchaient à s'accrocher, à retenir Dean auprès de lui. Juste comme ça, sans en avoir conscience.  
Le baiser se faisait profond et Cas le rompit abruptement, la respiration haletante. Il savait comment ça risquait de finir, et tout à coup il avait peur. Peur des conséquences, peur de ce qu'il allait devenir, peur de cet attachement entre eux qui prenait un tour nouveau.  
\- Je ne peux pas rester, de toute façon, finit-il par déclarer après avoir repris son calme.  
Il détourna les yeux pour ne pas recroiser le regard du chasseur ; c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de partir, alors pourquoi se sentit-il coupable ?  
\- C'est....mieux comme ça, répondit Dean, la tête basse.  
Cas lui releva le menton et embrassa à nouveau ses lèvres, incapable de résister à la gourmandise qu'elles représentaient. Les mains de Dean se perdirent dans ses cheveux.  
Castiel se frotta contre lui, plutôt explicite dans ses attentes ; Dean repassa un bras autour de sa taille et pelota sans vergogne ses fesses, le faisant sursauter sous cette initiative pour le moins rustre. Histoire de ne pas être en reste – et parce qu'il est encore en « apprentissage » pour ces choses-là –, Castiel glissa une main timide entre les jambes de l'aîné des Winchester pour y masser la bosse dure qui s'y formait.  
Dean recula vivement comme si un serpent l'avait mordu.  
\- Non mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!  
Cas fronça les sourcils.  
\- Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir...  
\- Qu'un mec me...me...Non ! Ça ne me fait pas plaisir !, gronda le jeune homme, très troublé et tentant de dissimuler une érection gênante comme un adolescent qui ne contrôle pas tout à fait sa libido.  
\- Pourtant, on était en train de...  
\- Je sais ce qu'on était en train de faire !, coupa Dean.  
Il déglutit. Sa mâchoire se durcit tandis que ses muscles roulaient brièvement, le temps que la salive descendent.  
\- Merde, Cas, je...je ne sais plus où...je ne vais pas faire ça avec toi.  
Castiel le fixa un petit moment avant de lâcher, gravement :  
\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de partir. Pour ne pas...faire ça avec moi.  
\- Ça n'a rien à voir !, se défendit Dean.  
\- Tu es sûr de ça ?, interrogea Cas, très doucement.  
\- Évidemment !, grogna Dean. Je ne t'aurais pas chassé pour ça...  
\- Chassé, hein ?, soupira Castiel en se détournant. Tel Adam du jardin d'Eden.  
L'analogie est facile, mais pour Cas, il y a plusieurs similitude. Le bunker est certes très agréable, mais il en est chassé pour avoir transgressé un interdit dont seul Dean le croit coupable. C'est tellement triste que ce dernier ne puisse pas assumer ce qui les pousse l'un vers l'autre depuis si longtemps, au point de le rejeter pour préserver son équilibre.  
C'est triste de le voir nier en bloc et refuser d'admettre leur lien. Alors que tout ce que Castiel voudrait, c'est qu'ils soient heureux. Ensemble, avec Sam, bien entendu. Personne n'a jamais parlé d'éloigner Sam de l'équation. Castiel aimait Sam autant qu'il aurait pu aimer Dean s'ils n'avaient pas eu ce lien si spécial qui les unissait. Sam était comme un frère, et il ne voulait pas le mettre en danger.  
Pourtant il aurait voulu que Dean le retienne.  
C'est alors que des doigts se refermèrent sur son poignet.  
\- Tu dois partir...mais...je peux venir avec toi, chuchota hâtivement le chasseur. Il faudra que je retourne au bunker, mais on est pas obligé de se séparer définitivement.  
Il resserra son étreinte jusqu'à imprimer sa marque sur la peau fine.  
\- J'ai besoin de toi. Laisse-moi rester.


End file.
